This invention is related to optical connectors and more particularly to an optical connector having a plurality of optical array interfaces.
Over the past two decades the requirements for data transmission have doubled approximately every two years. The Internet and other computer networks have contributed to the increasing use of fiber optic networks to meet the increasing demands for data transmission. Optical connector systems have been developed to interconnect optical transmission lines in these networks. One such example of an optical connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,834 to Hultermans. The patent teaches an optical fiber connector having a jack mounted to a motherboard and a plug mounted to a daughterboard. A slidable insert is retained by thrust lances against the shoulder of the plug housing such that the insert can be inserted into a cavity of the jack. Latches of the jack serve to latch onto ribs of the plug insert so as to but a ferrule of the plug against a ferrule of the jack. Insertion of the jack into the plug causes ribs to release the thrust lances of the plug insert such that the insert springs rearward allowing the plug housing to slide forward without spring resistance. A problem exists in that each plug insert contains a ferrule for holding a singular fiber. In order to achieve high-density optical interconnections, multiple fiber ferrules are required.
PCT publication WO 98/00741 shows an optical connector system wherein each connector has a ferrule for receiving a plurality of fibers. The ferrule is surrounded by an inner housing and the inner housing is surrounded by an outer housing which is slidable over the inner housing. This arrangement presents an improvement in that a plurality of fibers may be mounted within each ferrule. However, optical interconnection density is limited by the alignment capabilities of a single ferrule and therefore multiple connectors are necessary to achieve high density optical interconnections. It is desirable to increase the optical interconnection density and therefore it is desirable to provide an optical connector having a greater number of interconnections than the present multi fiber ferrule design.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical interface having precision alignment within a large number of optical interfaces while minimizing the number of components necessary to achieve the interconnection.
This and other objects have been achieved by providing an optical interconnection system having a pair of complementary connectors each featuring a plurality of array ferrules that receive a plurality of optical fibers.